Vamprie Knight: Destiny
by ttbh-teresaa
Summary: So.. Yuuki is wondering why Yuuki is the only one with the ring. Zero is still confused because of his childhood engagement. Her mother is somewhere out there still alive and Kaname is still on his killing spree. So what exactly is happening? read on for me information. Zero and Yuuki pairing
1. 87th night

**Hi! My name is Teresa, this is my first fanfiction so thank you for reading! today i present to you guys, _Vampire Knight: Destiny. _So please enjoy!**

**Under no circumstances do i own Vampire Knight, just the plot.**

A small brown girl woke up in her bed, turned around to ace her clock. It read 7:00am. There was no noise coming from outside her room. So she assumed that her guest hasn't awaken yet. The small girl had flashbacks about her conversation yesterday  
"I can't live with Zero"  
"For I belong to Kaname"  
The more she thought about it. The more she became so frustrated at herself. "Why did I say that?" thought Yuuki. "Now I just sound like a thing with an owner. But I truly am engaged then why am I the only one with an engagement ring?"

An hour later an 18 year old boy woke up finding himself in the owner's master room. Sure, it sounded greedy but Yuuki has given this man permission as she knew her friend Zero would not appreciate to sleep in Kaname's room. Also, the guest room needed renovating. Zero began to play with the engagement ring found on his left hand. He was engaged to his fiancé when he was just 5 and his fiancé was 4. However, they never met. "I really can't go ad marry someone I never met," thought Zero, "for whether I like it or not. My heart is taken by a Pureblood."

The silver head boy began to head down to the hallway and found his way to the dining room. And there she was, standing there by the stove top making breakfast. It saddens Zero to see her like this, on their last journey together and even though he vowed to one day kill her. He couldn't bear the though to pulling the trigger.  
"morning, I made breakfast. Here" Yuuki passed a plate of pancakes over to Zero  
"good morning," replied Zero,"thanks Yuuki"  
"no problems, oh by the way"  
"yes?"  
"do you mind putting a shirt on?" asked Yuuki  
"nah, I don't need one," Zero said, smirking.  
There was silence between the two. Yuuki thinking hard, forming a frown between her eyebrows. Zero chomping on his pancakes impressed, for once her cooking was really good. Probably the mix and cook stuff you get from the markets. "Hey Yuuki"  
"yes?"  
"what happened to that big appetite of yours?" asked Zero.

That cheeky tongue of his! Thought Yuuki. This is Zero reverting back to the old Zero now isn't it? Sure she should be happy but,  
"what? Is that a way to talk to a girl?! And put on a shirt Zero!" Yuuki shouted while throwing a shirt nearby to Zero. Zero obeyed, but didn't button the shirt. He stood up and did a pirouette, Zero laughed, "what do you mean Yuuki?" Zero said in a high pitched voice," I look cute like this no?"  
Yuuki fell down on the floor laughing. She laughed even more when an image of chairman came into her mind, wearing his ridiculous apron he received on his birthday. With Zero joining in, everything around them became better.

However, both were unaware that a young dark haired man was watching them from outside the door jealously as he sees his fiance having a fun time with another man. Especially with that idiot Zero Kiryu.

**Please review! Tell me what you think, criticisms are welcome!**


	2. 88th night

**Hi! this is the 87th night! please enjoy!**

The way Yuuki looked at the silver man and claimed that he was the funniest guy she ever met made his day. Before the fun could continue Zero placed his hand in Yuuki's shoulder trying to find a way to calm down. Before he knew it, Zero and Yuuki's lips were so close together that if one of them moved even just one millimetre the two will be kissing. Zero shocked yanked back, "Sorry, back to work, did you find anything interesting?"  
"Well-" Yuuki started, but Zero wasn't listening. He found himself static directly at Yuuki, the way she looked at him with those eye. Those eyes that never waver. Just looking at her now he just wanted to hug her and kiss her and -  
"Zero? Zero? Earth to Zero," Yuuki said waving her hand at Zero's face.  
"Sorry Yuuki you were saying?"  
"That I found nothing but a map to the second Kuran resident, along with a list of names of all of the Purebloods. Which is a big help because he seems to be killing them alphabetically and he crossed out all of the names who are deceased."  
"Which means tracking that idiot will be an easier task," Zero said completing Yuuki's sentence. This is what Yuuki liked about their friendship the most. They seemed to know each other so well that they can continue each other's sentences. Best bit? Yuuki's lost aunty Hikari claimed to have mind reading powers. Meaning that Yuuki was one step closer to fulfilling her aunt's dream. "To be able to be the one who represents both her mother Juuri and her identical sister Hikari"  
Yuuki was awoken by Zero's voice "so we go to the Kuran resident to find more clues?"  
"Yes we should," answered Yuuki, "he always goes to the second resident anyway. Lets go. "

As they opened the door, Zero notices that the sky was gloomy. And that gave Zero a great idea.

As Zero suggested the two of them set off to the second resident of the Kuran family. Well… when you say the "two of them", it was more just the little brown girl Yuuki. Her partner well, for once in his life forgot something.  
"I'm sorry Yuuki," said Zero," I forgot to bring something I'm sure of it. I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay safe for me ok Yuuki?" and ran off as soon as he said the last sentence. It probably really important with his urgent tone and the way he was agitated. But that currently is not important. What she needs to do now is to remember what Kaname said to her when he told her directions to the Kuran's resident.  
"If by any chance you find yourself needing a place to hide. Come to our second family mansion. It's really close to our current house here and no one will be able to find you. All you have to do is take the road that leads to Shiki's mansion and walk right till the end. You will find a mansion with Kuran engraved on a gold plate. Just open the door with the keys to our mansion here and walk right in. You will always be welcomed."  
It seemed pretty straight forward, walk straight and look for a gold plate. So off Yuuki went in search for her second home.

**thank you for reading! please review if you can! thank you!**


	3. 89th night- Sharing a Romantic Moment

**Why do I have a sad feeling no one is reading this? Anyway this is the 89****th**** night! Enjoy!**

_Why is Zero taking a long time?_ Yuuki thought_. I'm almost there, he probably ditched me,,_ thought Yuuki sadly. And as soon as she said that, she was attacked by several raindrops that fell from the sky. That was before someone came from behind with a black umbrella and covered her from the rain.

It was instinct no? When someone tries to hurt you, you defend yourself right? That is exactly what Yuuki did. The minute the umbrella covered her she extended her Artemis to full size. Luckily Artemis only extended to its rod size, because the man who she tried to attack… was Zero. Sheepishly she retracted Artemis. "Sorry Zero," Yuuki apologized "I thought you were a rapist or something." Unexpectedly Zero smiled, "that's good, and you can actually defend for yourself this time."  
Yuuki didn't know if she was meant to take that as a compliment or not so she stayed put. "So why did you ditched me suddenly just to run home and get my dad's umbrella? What do you want exactly?" asked Yuuki. Zero smiled sadly, "I wanted to share a romantic moment with you." answered Zero. Yuuki stared directly into Zero's eyes. There she realized it; the love she gave to Kaname was respect from saving her from Rido. The person she really loved was Zero, she was covering her love for him behind a mask and now she truly realized it. Her heart belonged to Zero, not Kaname.

Ruining the romantic moment between the two, Yuuki stifled a yawn.  
"Hey you ok?" asked Zero  
"I'm fine," lied Yuuki. Now was definitely not a time to be a burden to Zero, even though she barely slept last night.  
However, even with Yuuki's acting Zero could tell that Yuuki was tired. "Here," Zero said, offering his hand, "I'll carry you, you can sleep. Don't worry about me Yuuki. I also know where the house is anyway so just sleep. The rain is gone anyway so we won't be wet."  
Yuuki obeyed and let Zero lift her so she can sleep. What she didn't realize was that Zero will be carrying her bridal style to the house.

Sure, it was awkward for Yuuki to be seen carried bridal style by Zero. But she was so desperate for sleep that she didn't mind this time. However, she couldn't sleep at all, she didn't want to miss this, as Zero was carrying her with so much care and… nevertheless Zero was actually purposely carrying her bridal style for a very good reason. He and Yuuki were engaged to different people since young and even though he can't marry Yuuki at all, he could still at least have one chance to carry her in a way like they were married. Because Yuuki's eyes were our of view and it seemed like he was sleeping peacefully, Zero started having a conversation with himself; saying everything he can to Yuuki while they are alone and Yuuki wasn't listening. He thought now was a good time to express his feelings for her even though she wouldn't know but the thought of confessing to Yuuki made Zero seem to feel a little better. "Yuuki," Zero started, "remember that day you left me and I promised you that one day I will kill you? Well, I'm sorry. But… I love you, I can't pull the trigger at all because of love. I still love you after all these years. Even though you left me for Kaname my heart still yearns for you. And no matter what happens, if you choose Kaname over me, I will always still love you with all my heart. There is always a place in my heart for you. And that place is only reserved for you."  
When Zero finished, he found himself facing a mansion with Kuran engraved onto a small gold plate. He was so into his confession that he didn't notice that he was so close to the mansion. What he also didn't notice that Yuuki was never asleep in the first place and she heard every word he said.

As Zero continued to walk through the gates to the house, Yuuki was clinging all she can onto Zero. And Zero was placing his hands onto the freshly polished door handle. He heard the sound of two women chatting inside the mansion:  
"I told you! That idiot Kaname is not to be trusted!"  
"He probably had no choice."  
"You are too damn nice."

What? Zero thought, who the hell are these people,? Should I walk in? What if they are allies of Kaname. No that's impossible one of those women is furious at him. What should I do now? As if on cue, Yuuki "woke up" and sat up. Seeing Zero's expression, she asked, "What's wrong Zero?"  
"I don't know, there are people in there," Zero replied.  
"Well I'm going in!" Yuuki declared, "Get your gun out Zero." she added. She also got Artemis out and extended, this time to its full form. As she held one hand onto her scythe and one hand on the door handle. Slowly she turned the handle and pushed the door open as she walked into a mansion filled with beautiful antiques and two women who both look identical and looks so much like her…

。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

Thanks for reading 89th night! Hope you enjoyed it! I don't know if you guys realized this yet, but the sharing of the umbrella was supposed to be really ironic to Yuuki and Juuri Kuran, because you know, both their loved ones confessed their love in the rain. If you haven't read the story, check it out on the bonus story of volume 10. Like mother like daughter they say.  
**Anyway thanks for reading and please review! See you next night! And also Merry Christmas!**

-Teresa


	4. 90th night- The Dead Relived

**Presenting you... The Dead Relived! Enjoy!**

Slowly she turned the handle and pushed the door open as she walked into a mansion filled with beautiful antiques and two women who both look identical and looks exactly like her… her mother and aunty! She gaped at the sight of her relatives and no matter what get eyes told her she didn't believed them. It was impossible that her mother after all these years was alive and healthy again. She just couldn't believe them. Her relatives however weren't as shocked; however the sight of their daughter/ niece as a Pureblood no matter what preparation was still big news to them. She dropped her scythe, "Aunty Hikari?"  
"Yuuki!" exclaimed Hikari as she ran to her beloved niece, "To see how much you have grown. You really do look like me now don't you?" grinning Hikari added on, "shocked my dear?"  
"Yes very much so," answered Yuuki  
"Well we shouldn't be rude, please have a seat Zero."  
Zero stunned at how this woman managed to know his name even though they have never met, sat down. Yuuki, however was still in shocked at how her mother Juuri was still very much alive. How is it that the dead is relived? Alive, walking and breathing again?  
"I'll answer your questions later Yuuki," said Hikari, interrupting her thoughts. Since knowing the fact that Juuri was a master at charms and Hikari being a master of the mind. Fulfilling their dreams was going to be a really hard task. Seeing the awkwardness on Zero's face Hikari turned her attention to Zero, "Zero, has Kaien received his apron for his birthday yet?" Hikari asked. Zero was still confused yet he still answered, "Yes he did Hikari." Hikari and Juuri laughed, "So he received it now huh? Is he wearing it? Or he still so attached to his kitten apron with those ridiculous lion slippers?" Juuri smiled _Of course he would wear it_, she thought, Kaien would love the new ridiculous apron we got him.  
"He's is wearing the apron m-mum and he is definitely loving it," chipped in Yuuki she still had doubt on her face when she saw her mum but she still has to find out if she is her mum or not.

As if she noticed for the first time, Juuri started crying at the sight of her daughter. "Oh Yuuki!" Juuri exclaimed, "To see you here so healthy here means that I have not regretted giving you a human life," Juuri said through tears.  
"But the main question now is, why did you recognize me but not your mother?" asked Hikari, she took a step forward and examined Yuuki, she then finally came to a decision. "That damn son of a bitch did not awaken you properly did he?" said Hikari. Juuri became offended at the sound of Hikari calling Kaname a son of a bitch. "Hikari! What do you mean by that?" shouted Juuri.  
"Hey calm down Juuri, geez you spoil him too much. He's not even your son. He's just a damn pedophile who's hitting on your daughter who is ENGAGED Juuri ENGAGED." spat Hikari. Zero became amused, that means Kaname is a lot older than Yuuki is, and she is engaged to another man? So maybe Zero does stand a chance? Without Zero realizing it, Hikari has read his thoughts and smiled. Yuuki, however was really confused, Kaname and Yuuki were never engaged to each other? Breaking the silence Hikari spoke up, "Here, come take a seat and I will answer all your questions. Oh it's so nice to have someone other than Kaname visiting us for a change!"

All four of them walked to a rather really large living room and Juuri offered them a seat. The mansion was so extravagant even Yuuki was gaping at the sight of the house. "I know you have a lot of questions to ask but please wait because it's lunch time and I'm hungry." said Juuri and Hikari at the same time. "Come on Yuuki," said Juuri, "come with me and let's make lunch together like we used to." a flashback of Juuri and Yuuki making lunch when she was little appeared in her mind. Smiling, Yuuki walked behind Juuri as she led Yuuki to the kitchen. This left Hikari and Zero together in the living room. As soon as the two disappeared Zero leaned forward and whispered, "I hope you do realize that Yuuki's cooking isn't the best right?" Hikari smiled, "I know, that's why Juuri has to be with her every time in the kitchen."  
Zero, nodded. "Anyway I'm really sorry about Julia and Kevin," Hikari said. Zero again was shocked, "How did you know my parents?" he asked.  
"Oh easy, I was friends with them. Good couple when it came to hunting and so romantic around each other. You know you remind me of Kevin a lot. Kevin Kiryu the expert when it came to hunting. He actually was my master in Vampire hunting. Hah. He was so good I graduated within a year" Hikari answered, smiling at the memories she had with her precious friends. Zero again, was shocked. _How was it that a Pureblood vampire became friends with so many hunters and is a vampire hunter herself?_  
"Because they began to trust me after I killed one of the Purebloods and I yeah… blabbed a few stuff," answered Hikari. Zero gaped; this woman is so much like Yuuki how she manages to know whatever he's thinking. Except Yuuki's mind reading talents isn't as good as Hikari's. "Again, as I said, that damn son of a bitch didn't awaken her properly. I expertise in mind powers and Juuri expertise in charms." Hikari said interrupting Zero's thoughts again. What? So is this the power that all Purebloods have? Hikari shook her head.  
"One question, isn't reading people's mind an invasion of their privacy? Can you stop yourself from reading them? And what do you mean Yuuki isn't properly awaken?" asked Zero.  
"Zero you asked more than one question my friend." pointed out Hikari. Zero sat there speechless, that woman just called me her friend! What? "Geez Zero," said Hikari, "you really are like your father aren't you? Well let me answer your questions." Hikari interrupted as she emphasized the word questions with an "S".  
"First of all, yes it is an invasion of their privacy. But it's really useful when you use it right. Secondly, I do have the powers to block people's mind when I don't want to read their minds. And I do do this frequently at home, because reading minds can track people down fairly easy when hunting. Lastly, no one has noticed this yet but Yuuki hasn't been awoken properly and we can tell easily. When Yuuki was young, she was able to resist blood or energy for 4 years consecutive. Now when she just walked into our door, she was thirsty and was so close to going out of control. She hasn't realized it yet though, but I do take off my hat to her for that. Also, one of the advantages at being and expert of telepathy is that once you get to know someone really well, you can read their mind as long as they are witting the country, therefore I overheard the conversation between Yuuki and Rima about Yuuki not having charisma. All Purebloods have this sort of power and for Yuuki not having it is really unusual. Also, the fact that she doesn't show any signs of powers in telepathy or charms. However, I do believe she can read your mind." Again, Hikari was faced with a shocked Zero, "Are you going to fully awaken her then?" Zero asked. "Yes Zero, I have to. I don't like the idea of Yuuki being Kaname's disciple. At all" answered Hikari. Zero figured out that Hikari seemed to have some sort of grudge against Kaname. To hear that Hikari didn't trust Kaname as much as he did comfort him a bit, "I understand. Its ok." _no matter what I'll still love her_ added Zero in his head. Hikari smiled a bit more; it was nice to know that this young man cared for her niece. After a few seconds Yuuki came in smiling, "Lunch is ready!" exclaimed Yuuki, "Today we have lasagne!" Zero stood up, "oh good I'm starving."  
"Me too." Yuuki then lead the two to the dining room, a room that looked a bit like the doing room in Harry Potter with more antiques and beautiful furniture.

。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, if not please tell me in your review! Until next time!**


	5. 91st night- Secrets Revealed

**91st night is presented to you now! please enjoy!**

As they sat down for lunch Zero and Yuuki was grinning their heads off. For once we don't have to pretend we like the meal made by chairman! They both thought. The twins laughed when they heard this. "Kaein's cooking is what you call "creative" no?" said Juuri. Yuuki and Zero smiled, since they both know about Hikari's telepathy skills and Juuri's charm skill they weren't as freaked out as they used to be.

There was silence between the four of them while they were eating lunch. When they finished lunch Hikari quickly cleaned up and asked the whole "family" to stay put as they open a very serious meeting. "So," Hikari started, "I don't know exactly why you came here but before you tell us exactly what you are doing. I noticed that you guys have a bunch of questions that should be answered as soon as possible." Juuri also joined in, "Anything you ask us we will try to answer them as much as we can." Zero and Yuuki found this an opportunity to get information on what Kaname is planning on, and also get information for their own selfish benefit. Yuuki was quick on the mark and asked the first question, "How is it that my mum is still alive here and breathing after what happened so many years ago?". Hikari could tell no matter what she told her, Yuuki would still be confused. She nudged Juuri signaling her to explain. "It is because Hikari has awaken me again."  
"If someone died with love and has not died from murder. As long as I have their ashes, I can try to awaken them from the dead. Because Rido murdered Haruka-sama with a sword. I can't do anything to help. I tried so hard but he just won't wake up." Hikari added. There was silence again. This time it was Zero that broke the silence, "Does that mean you can save Ichiru?" he asked,  
"I'm not too sure, since I haven't tried to awaken a Hunter in a while but I probably might be able to." Hikari answered. Suddenly a telephone rang. "I'll answer that," Hikari said, standing up from her seat, "Juuri please answer their questions while I answer the phone." Hikari then left to answer the phone. That means that there were only 3 left.  
"Are there any more questions?" Juuri asked. Yuuki then remembered that apparently she wasn't engaged to Kaname, but to another man. "Mum?" she asked, "If I wasn't engaged to Kaname, then who is my fiancé?" Juuri though about this for a moment, it's true that her daughter isn't engaged to Kaname but, even now with Hikari telling her through telepathy that the man she is engaged to loves her. She wasn't convinced, especially with their statuses. "It is true you are not engaged with Kaname Yuuki," she started.  
"Sorry guys have to leave you for now, Zero if Yagari asks if you are doing your duty tell him I'm doing it for you ok? I'll be back by night hopefully, if you need me scream in your head I'll call you. Ok bye!" Hikari said, as she left with a big black cloak on her left arm.

Juuri now had to face her daughter with the truth, "Yuuki, your fiancé is a Vampire Hunter, and you actually have met him. You see, when i decided to sacrifice myself, i left you in the hands of Kaien for a reason. So that one day you will be able to know him. So technically your meeting was actually set up. Yuuki, your fiancée is… Zero Kiryu." As soon as Zero heard that he stood up immediately, "I'm sorry, is there by any chance if we are allowed to cancel the engagement then?" Yuuki was shocked, what happened to Zero? Wasn't he the one that confessed his feelings to her? "Would it be ok if we stay for the night?" asked Zero. Juuri was still in shock, "um… of of course Zero, just go upstairs and to the right you'll see a guest room. You can use that room for the night." answered Juuri. When he left, Juuri was furious, why did Hikari say that Zero loved her? What is happening? Yuuki started to cry softly, why? She asked, why did he do that? Seeing that, Juuri decided to go on with her own plans.

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

Wow, it's been a while since I've been on assignments. It feels good to be back, thought Hikari. Blood, I can smell blood, sweet delicious blood. Hikari turned around, and in a few moments stabbed her sword into a Level E's heart. A few minutes later she heard a piercing scream in her head.  
What's wrong Juuri?  
Hikari! I told Zero that he was engaged to Yuuki and he rejected her! What did you mean that he loved her he rejected her!  
He did what?  
That's right Hikari  
Awaken her tonight Juuri  
Yes I will  
But I don't believe that Zero rejected her. He must have a reason  
Whatever you say Hikari  
Ok. Bye, I sense someone coming to me. See you soon, send my deepest sympathies to Yuuki  
Bye! I will. What the hell happened to that guy? Urghh kids these days. What's that? she thought. That's the smell of a Pureblood. Isn't that… Kaname's scent?

Whoa, what's happening? I thought Kaname was killing the purebloods in order? Why is he attacking the Toma mansion? Shit, he's coming for me. Fuck, got to run, oh no don't worry he's here already.  
"Good evening Hikari, it's nice to see you here today," greeted Kaname.  
"Stop acting like we're friends murderer." replied Hikari, "who is your target for death now?" Saying that, Hikari then noticed that there were other people with him. One, who seems to get a little bit offended on behalf of her Lord Kaname. "You can't talk to a Pureblood like that you filthy Level E!" shouted Ruka. Hikari glared at Ruka. Level E? What? Oh, the charm I used to hide the scent of my blood must be wearing off. Damn, better renew the charm tonight before they realize I'm a Pureblood.  
"Ruka, stop being so rash. You need to be careful who you are talking to and how you approach them. You really think Kaname would approach a Level E that doesn't bear the name Zero Kiryu?" said Kain, whilst putting his hand on Ruka's shoulder and lightly shoved her back. Hikari then remembered that the young man just said that Zero was a Level E, "Kiryu isn't a Level E just yet. You need to watch your own words you hypocrite. And also Kaname, I hope you realize that when Yuuki is fully awaken, you will have to face her before you can get a chance to kill the other Purebloods." Hikari started walking back, but before she left she lifted up her hood and turned back, "I bid you guys farewell. Until next time." with that she left for good. As she heard the gasps of Souen, Kain and Aidou who were shocked to find out that Hikari Kuran was still very much alive even after the rumors of her death.

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

**For this chapter I really wanted an action showing why Kaien has his pacifism views he has today; hence Hikari was born, a Pureblood Vampire Hunter, yet she is also friends with the Kiryus. I would've loved it if Juuri was Hikari, but because of her reawakening, I couldn't expose her to the public just yet. That's why I found the necessary to create Hikari. Also, I did this for my selfish beliefs too, (please don't read on if you haven't read chapter 88) I wanted to believe that love will conquer everything, like Zero's love for Yuuki isn't going to let Zero's memories be erased that easily. I hope I get the chance to throughly talk about Hikari and her "death" but then that has no relevance to the plot so I might do it as an extra? **

**The charm Hikari used, is a charm I made up. It's meant to be that when Hikari uses the charm, no one can recognize her as a Pureblood with scent alone. As it wears off, people will believe she is a Level E, then Level D… up until her real scent as a Pureblood. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading an see you next time! Please review if you can!**

**-Teresa**


	6. 92nd night- the Re-awakening

**Presenting the 92nd night! pheeew! got it done! yay! please enjoy!**

Yuuki was left alone in her room after Juuri strangely asked Yuuki for blood and also asked her for her to take it from her neck. Yuuki couldn't of course said no so she had to agree. Lying down on her bed, she found herself crying when she remembered Zero saying to cancel the engagement. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her throat, "Aah!" she yelped. What was that? She thought, probably not that important. A few minutes later the pain became more serious, her throat closed up and she can feel her throat swelling up. She then also felt other sharp pains inside her body. Her whole body reacted, the more she tried to ignore the pain, the more it became worse. She couldn't bear it anymore the pain was increasing by the second. Yuuki started yelling in pain, " AARGGGGGGHH! SOMEONE HELP ME IT HURTS!" Zero bursted into her room, "Yuuki? What's wrong?" Yuuki whimpered, "it hurts, it hurts. Everywhere. Whats happening Zero? What's happening?" Zero reached out and pulled Yuuki in close, "It's ok Yuuki it's ok." he said trying his hardest to comfort Yuuki. Yuuki grabbed onto Zero as hard as she could, no matter what it hurts to much. She screamed again, but her scream was muffled by Zero's shirt. This leaved Zero thinking, he felt like kissing Yuuki's pain away, but he didn't know if he should be doing that or not. As if he was being controlled, he suddenly leaned forward and kissed Yuuki on her lips. He then laid her gently on the floor and started kissing her more passionately and Yuuki responded, kissing him back ever so passionately.

When Yuuki realized she was kissing Zero, she pulled away.  
"What's wrong?" asked Zero, Yuuki cried silently, "Why Zero? If you loved me why did you cancel the engagement?" hearing that Zero smiled. He knelt on one knee, "Yuuki, the reason why I cancelled the engagement was because you had no choice if you wanted to marry me or not. It was part of your fate to marry me. Therefore I cancel it so you had a choice whether you wanted to be with me or not. Yuuki Kuran," he said pulling out a small red box, "we met together at the age of 11 and 12 and since then I fell heads over heels in love with you. Even now, when our statuses are completely different I still love you. Yuuki will you marry me?" Yuuki squealed, Zero didn't hate her! He loved her and cancelled the engagement for her sake. "Yes!" she said through tears, she hugged Zero while he slipped the ring onto Yuuki's finger. "It's beautiful!" Yuuki said examining the ring. Zero smiled, he was so happy that Yuuki loved the ring, "I'm glad you liked it, it was the same engagement ring that my dad gave my mum. But this one is more special- I got it engraved with our names on it." he said, showing the engraving on the ring to Yuuki. The two hugged again, but this time Zero noticed something, there was long pieces of hair on Yuuki's back. "Yuuki,"  
"Yes Zero?"  
"Yuuki look in the mirror," Zero said  
"Zero! My hair… it's long again."  
"That's because I reawakened you," Juuri interrupted whilst leaning on Yuuki's bedroom door, Hikari came in shortly after and added, "Juuri awakened you while I was away, don't be shocked. Look on the bright side, now you are now telepathic. Also, now you are as strong as Kaname."  
Telepathy? Yuuki thought, let me try this out, she stared directly at Hikari, and she heard a voice that didn't belong to her, "Good job Yuuki, if you heard this means that we awakened you properly. This is to stop Kaname from his Pureblood killing spree so don't be angry at us. Oh and also, congratulations on your engagement!" Hikari winked at Yuuki and she blushed at the thought of Hikari seeing what happened before, but smiled back. They were interrupted by Zero, her… her fiancé, "So about our journey, what do you know?"  
This time, Juuri was the one answering, "we know you're going out to stop Kaname from his killing spree. But that's all we know."  
"So you think you can help us mum? And you too Aunty?" asked Yuuki. The two women willfully agreed, "So what do you want us to do to help?" asked the two in unison.  
"You can help us by telling us where and when you two last met Kaname," answered Zero. Hikari then remembered meeting Kaname during her hunt, "In the forest near the Toma mansion."  
"Wait what? Are you sure aunty?" asked Yuuki.  
"yes, I'm positive. He was with Souen and Kain. I even talked to him." answered Hikari.  
"That means that he has defeated all of the Pureblood families and left the Kurans to last," said Yuuki, "let's go," she continued, "let's track down the man and stop him. Mum, Hikari, will it be ok if you join us too?" she asked. The girls nodded. Hence, commencing the hunt down for Kaname.

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please tell me your thoughts. Until next time! **

**~teresa**


	7. 93rd night- the Hunt

**We're coming to the end of Vampire Knight: Destiny! Eek! Thanks for reading up to the 93rd night. Please enjoy!**

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

It was time for the hunting down of Kaname. It was decided that the four should split up into pairs, the newly engaged couple as one pair and the identical twins as the other. They thought doing so would make tracking Kaname down easier, with the assistance of Yuuki's and Hikari's telepathy it would be easier too.

"Darn it," Hikari said, spilling out a few curse words, "Juuri, he sealed his mind, I can't track him down at all."  
"I don't think he can do that," replied Juuri calmly.  
"What are you on about? I have the seal on me too, it wore off yesterday but you can seal your mind. Damn it how did he know?"  
"Try tracking down one of his followers instead. That might work."  
"Good idea Juuri, thanks, I'll try that."  
"So who's your first target?"  
"Ruka Souen. She should be following her beloved Kaname at all times."

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

"Zero!" called out Yuuki, "You found anything yet?"  
"Nope, no luck, I can't sense any Purebloods nearby except you," answered Zero, "have you?"  
"No, I can't read anything. I'm not too sure how this telepathy works," replied Yuuki sadly.  
Zero thought for a while, trying to remember what Hikari did whilst reading his mind, "I don't think you need to stare at people to read their mind. I don't think the telepathy works that way. Hikari did say that she can read minds of her close friends even if they aren't in town, only as long as they are within the country."  
"Hmmm… Zero run somewhere nearby and let me try out your theory. Think of something that let's me recognize it's you." said Yuuki. With that Zero took off slowly trying not to keep Yuuki out of his radar.  
_Yuuki, when you cut your hair when- _  
_Oh thats Zero!_ Yuuki thought running towards the source of the thought.  
"Found you!" Yuuki exclaimed happily, as she knew she kind of got the gist of being telepathic. Zero beamed happily, "That's great! Now we can join together and track down Kuran."  
A scream then popped into Yuuki's head, she became confused. _What's this? _  
_Yuuki, don't worry it's just me Hikari. Yuuki stay calm just think your answers and I will hear them. _  
_Ok?_  
_Ok. Yuuki, Kaname sealed his thoughts. You can try so hard that you won't even hear anything. Now, your mother had an idea. Try capturing the thoughts of Kaname's followers thoughts, I'm going to try Ruka you try Kain or Hanabusa. Ok bye! _  
"What's wrong?" asked Zero  
"Nothing, just that Aunt Hikari just told me that Kaname sealed his thoughts so she suggested me to track down Akatsuki instead of Kaname," Yuuki answered.  
"Well that bastard is pretty smart, but he hasn't thought about us tracking down by smell hasn't he?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You tasted his blood before right?"  
"Yes…"  
"Well do you remember why it smells like?"  
"Yes, are you suggesting we use scent over telepathy?"  
"Yup, then I can help you too."  
"That's a good idea, let's go."

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

Juuri and Hikari were traveling deeper into the forest. They were both smiling at each other, signaling that they were really close into finding Kaname. Hikari had already told Yuuki earlier to look for the scent of Juuri's and Kaname's blood mixed together to find the two sisters an the two are now expecting the engaged couple charging at them in any minute. Tired, Juuri and Hikari stopped nearby a stump and sat down to catch their breath. There was silence between the two, it was Juuri this time that broke the silence, "I think we're doing good progress if I must say so myself."  
"Mhmm we just need to wait for Yuuki and Zero. We can't rain on their parade, you know how much fun it would be for Zero to try and kill Kaname?"  
"Fun?"  
"The challenge and the sense of victory of killing a Pureblood. Admit it Juuri, it would be a great victory to best someone like us. We are hard to kill."  
"Yeah, you're right," Juuri agreed, "but hasn't Zero killed Rido before?"  
"Rido-sama? Yeah, I'm glad he's gone. He's tortured so many innocent people."  
"Yeah…" said Juuri quietly, she thought about how Rido tortured her when he saw Juuri dance with the husband Haruka even though she was destined to marry Rido. But Haruka being Haruka had managed to won over her heart. Guiltily she thought to herself To think I used to love someone like him. Someone who always used to threaten to kill her.  
Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps approached them, Juuri immediately stood up and reached out her right hand- the stance used when preparing to cast a spell. Hikari waved her arm, "Don't worry, it just Yuuki and Zero coming towards us."  
"Yeah, but we still have to be careful."  
Slowly, a silhouette of the couple emerged, the silhouette becoming clearer as they came closer. Yuuki bent down trying to catch her breath, "So what was this really big news that you had to tell us personally?" she asked.  
Hikari chuckled, "Yuuki, what happened to your stamina?"  
"I ran human speed not Vampire supernatural speed. I get so dizzy after running Vampire speed." answered Yuuki. Zero cut in, "You didn't answer our question."  
"Well what do you think?" asked Hikari. Zero became a little angry, "That's not helping! You just threw our question back at us!"  
"Urgh... Smell." ordered Juuri. Yuuki was the first to discover the answer, "Kaname's scent!"  
"Correct my dear," answered Juuri, "I think we should split up no teams, and approach Kaname in four different directions. And try and attack there."  
"I think Yuuki and I should approach together. With our strengths he can't bare to think about trying to kill you. Juuri, shouldn't you be dead anyway? So you and Hikari should approach together. Confuse Kaname." said Zero.  
"I like that idea," said Yuuki, "can we use this plan? Four against one is easy."  
"Against one?" questioned Hikari.  
"Yes," answers Yuuki, "With 3 Purebloods we can finish off Kaname's followers. With the best Vampire Hunter in history involved," Zero blushed, "taking down Kaname should be a piece of cake. But however, I don't like the idea of killing the followers. Let's just put them in a nice deep sleep."  
"Ok…" said Juuri hesitantly, "But we must not be too conceited. These are aristocrats remember?"  
"Well why don't we have it that me and Zero approach Kaname first? And then…"  
"hmm… not interested can we please get this over and done with?" interrupted Zero. _Now Kuran… I will beat you I will. I will turn you to ashes._ He took out his gun Bloody Rose, and aimed it towards the direction Kaname was standing. He grabbed Yuuki who was holding her scythe and they both charged towards Kaname. _Now is the time to stop all evil,_ thought Yuuki.

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

**Almost there! I think we are going to have 2 or 3 more chapters? I'm not too sure. **  
**We had a question recently by TDGlover about the umbrella scene. I didn't word it properly. The scene was supposed to be a "tradition" I guess. You remember at the end of Juuri telling the story, Kaname asked Yuuki if she wanted to share an umbrella with her when she grows up. In the manga we never saw a scene with Kaname sharing an umbrella with her. So I let this scene happen with Zero. Oh and also, I wanted it to be with the "like mother like daughter" expression where they both realize that their loved one loved them from this scene.**  
**I'm not that great at explaining but did that make you understand more? But thanks for asking. Hope you get it now. Ok thanks for reading! **

**By the way: did you guys see the new chapter? after all that time trying to get the Zeki ship sailing smoothly. Matsuri Hino throws a YuMe chapter at us!arghh! why!?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**  
**~Teresa **


	8. Last Night

**The last night! Thank you so much for staying with me till the end! m(_ _) I hope you don't mind giving you a kiss? Σ(￣。￣ﾉ****)ﾉ ****hehe. The publishing of this chapter was delayed due to that i had school. yes the usual excuses. There will also be an epilogue! Yes there is an epilogue! Haha. I'll rant a bit more on the epilogue but please enjoy the fight! I really don't write action scenes well so please be nice. This is the first time attempting an action scene. Also this chapter will be very long. Because the scene is quite long. So bare with me please! **

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

Yuuki and Zero were standing together hand in hand behind a pine tree. Hikari and Juuri was already in position, they were exactly parallel from each other. Before giving the final nod, signaling Yuuki to run straight pass Kaname, Zero pulled Yuuki in for a quick passionate kiss. Yuuki wrapped her arms around Zero's neck and hugged him back. When they pulled apart, Juuri quickly gave Yuuki a nod, who immediately started running. Yuuki ran with all her might. On her run she saw Kaname and slowed down just a bit before resuming her normal speed. Kaname, was shocked. _What would Yuuki be doing here?_ It was definitely her scent, he turned around, "Yuuki?"

BANG!

Kaname, was shot in the heart. It took him by so much surprise that he fainted. "Lord Kaname!" Ruka called out, rushing to Kaname's side. Yuuki walked out towards Ruka, she offered her hand but was quickly rejected by Ruka, "What did you do?" Yuuki ignored Ruka's question, and knelt down and placed her palm over Ruka's eyes. Seconds later, she too, collapsed. "Ruka!" yelled, Akatsuki, running quickly to Ruka but was quickly stopped by Hikari, "Not so fast my dear," who covered Akatsuki's eyes and he too fell down unconscious. Hanabusa, was quick and tried to battle off Hikari for what he did to his cousin but Juuri stopped him from freezing Hikari into an ice Popsicle and also sent Hanabusa into a nice deep sleep.

They all then turned their attention back to Kaname. They all knew for sure that despite being shot in the heart by Zero, Kaname was still conscious. Being all vampires, they had all immediately became alerted that Kaname was starting to stand up. He was clutching his heart with pain as he limped towards Yuuki, "Yuuki?" he said, reaching out his right hand to rub her cheeks like he normally did. However, this time Yuuki slapped away his hands angrily, "How can you do that?" Kaname ignored Yuuki's question and leaned in to kiss her but was quickly stopped by Zero, "Excuse me, but I do believe that Yuuki is currently MY fiancée. Not yours." Kaname froze on the spot, he was quite shocked that Zero already found out that Yuuki was originally engaged to Zero not Kaname. But how exactly did he know?  
"If you are asking how did he know then you can say it was me," Juuri said, breaking the small silence. Kaname turned around facing two of his "aunty". He faked a smile, "Hikari, long time no see," he walked towards her but was confronted by two different Hunter weapons. He took a step back, "whoa,"  
"Whoa wait. You say "long time no see" but seriously the last time you saw me was a few days ago. And I'm not pulling you any tricks at all. Kaname, meet Juuri."  
Kaname faced Juuri liked he just noticed her for the first time, "Well, long time no see Juuri." Juuri nodded. There was awkward silence between the group so Yuuki decided to break the silence, "So Kaname, let's get down to business."  
"Get down to business?"  
"Yes, why are you fulfilling "her" will? When it requires murder. What will you do with me? With aunt and mum? Who so kindly accepted you despite you not being my real brother?"  
Zero cocked his head to his right. He hasn't heard this story yet. He made a mental note to ask Yuuki about this later. Suddenly, Yuuki did the unexpected, she hooked the blade of her scythe around Kaname's neck and did a preparing blow, "What you are doing is unforgivable. Even though you say that what you are doing is to make this place a better one. You are still a murderer." Kaname stared into Yuuki's eyes trying to find any sort of regret for calling him a murderer. But there was none, her eyes were filled with anger for the fact that the one she loved the most (after Zero) was tainted by the acts he has chosen to do. She looked up and stared directly into Kaname's eyes and asked, "Do you have no regret for what you have done?"  
"No…" Kaname answered, "For I had promised her that I will succeed her."  
This angered her, for no matter what, murder was not the solution. Learning from what Kaname did to her uncle Rido. She concentrated her energy on Kaname's neck and winced. As Kaname's neck was slit open by Yuuki. Kaname gaped in shocked, he didn't see this coming. He didn't see that his precious Yuuki would dare to taint her innocence by trying to hurt him. The attack from Yuuki had released the inner demon within him. Seeking for revenge he concentrated his energy on Yuuki's heart. His eyes glowed a bright red, a red that can easily be mistaken for blood. Hikari gasped, she knew what this is, it was called the "Murderous Ritual". The Ritual that only so few knew about. The Ritual that can only be performed by so many people. Before Kaname finished his ritual on Yuuki, Hikari quickly jumped in front of Yuuki, blocking her from the powerful blow. A stream of dark red blood came out from Kaname and aimed at Hikari's heart. The string of red blood gradually became clear as it deposited Kaname's blood into Hikari. It wasn't long after that Hikari fell down to the ground clutching her chest in pain. She looked up, "How can you even THINK of doing that?" asked Hikari weakly. She laid down with her cheek on the floor of grass and faced Zero, "Please…" she started, "look after Yuuki in my place."  
And those were her last words she said on Earth. As she silently crumbled to ashes in front of everyone eyes. Seeing how Yuuki was about to go onto a breakdown with Juuri, he wrapped his arms around Yuuki comfortingly. Which not only work, but got Kaname jealous as well. Being stupid enough to cross with Kaname even more, he nod his head down so that Yuuki's head fit snugly on his neck and kissed her hair gently, "It will be ok Yuuki, she wouldn't want to see you sad would she?" he whispered. Kaname, being furious prepared himself to do to ritual again. However, Zero being prepared, has shot Kaname in the heart again the second Kaname's eyes changed color. Instead, of falling down with shock and fainting, Kaname's body got covered with black ribbons that viciously attacked him. The source of it was unknown, until later, was discovered to be from Juuri. As she concentrated with all her might as Kaname slowly crumbled away in the same manner Hikari did. But before it reached Kaname's mouth he smirked and said, "Maybe she was right. Maybe you WERE just a replacement of her." with that he rippled away and died. Juuri fell down to the ground with despair. "There is no use for me here. Hikari, she is gone. Forever. No matter what, she wouldn't want me to revive her. She didn't even teach me the process." There was no words of comfort available for Juuri, "They knew for a fact that Hikari was not going to come back, all they can do is to hold her and give her a shoulder to lean on. After a few minutes, Juuri's cries has softened, "Sorry about that kids, its just that she's always been a part of me." Yuuki hugged her mother tightly, "Don't worry mum, I will always be there for you," she assured. The three of them stood up and glanced back at the forest, where Aidou's, Ruka's and Kain's bodies were lying. "Maybe we should go now," said Yuuki. She turned and linked arms with Juuri, ready to head back, however Zero felt a little mischievous, "Wait here for me a minute," he ran towards Kain's body and hauled it towards Ruka. He positioned Kain in a way that it looked like that Kain was protecting her from a massive blow. Satisfied, he clapped his hands together and headed back with the two girls.

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

**If you guys are saying this is a bad ending. well i intended it this way, so i can use a better ending for the epilogue. the epilogue will take a while i think. but if i can write is quickly, i'll upload it today too! The second to last chapter, wow guys, thank you so much! See you in the epilogue!**

**~Teresa**


End file.
